Seasons Of Love Teaser, Chapter One, Rough Copy
by Emikinsmae
Summary: Naruto a high school senior moves into a new apartment and attends a new school up the road. He works part time at his gramps restaurant down the road. He makes two friends Sakura the nerdy wallflower and Sasuke the quite good looking kid. The three become best friends as they battle the clichés that come with senior year.


_Hello, this is a new fanfiction I have been working on, inspired and dedicated to cory monteith. This story will follow a SasuNaru and the cliches of senior year. It will be a challenge to finish this, I would love your opinion on it. Also songs and chapters will be dedicated to glee songs!_

_Also for anyone follow me I have been very very busy with trying to get a part time job and spending time with my family. I have started the next Naruto Hogwarts Saga Chapter, but I don't think it will be coming out until just before Christmas! Also I have been doing some new videos on my youtube and revamped my website (temporary layouts) and added some new content!_

_Thank you all for your time, please make sure if you give a review it is constructed well_._ I also have many other non sasunaru fanfictions I want to start in the future! And some original stuff._

**Seasons of Love**

**BLURB**

**Naruto a high school senior moves into a new apartment and attends a new school up the road. He works part time at his gramps restaurant down the road. He makes two friends Sakura the nerdy wallflower and Sasuke the quite good looking kid. The three become best friends as they battle the clichés that come with senior year.**

**Chapter 1 – Here comes the sun**

New Year's a time of celebration and new beginnings. Step by step at eleven fifty nine, Naruto Uzumaki was making his way up his new apartment stairs. After the two short flights of stairs onto the second floor Naruto made his way to the middle door out of three. Rattling his keys into the door knob, slowly but surely it opened. Naruto looked the right of him, Naruto saw a boy sitting with his legs hanging over the bars of the balcony. As their eyes connected the twelve o'clock ante meridiem fireworks which were scheduled went off in the sky. The two shocked and automatically looked up to see the event happening.

"Happy New Year" The boy said.

"Happy New Year" Naruto replied making his way into his apartment a closing the door behind him.

'Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world.' Naruto sung as he ran with his Ipod heading back to his apartment after he has just ran his new daily jog routine 'She took the midnight train going anywhere'

'Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere.' Sasuke sung as he was in his shower scrubbing himself with some soap.

'A singer in a smoky room' Naruto continued.

'The smell of wine and cheap perfume' Sasuke added.

'For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on.' The two sang together.

'Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night.' Naruto sung making his way up the first flight of stairs.

'Streetlight, people, living just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night.' Sasuke opened the door of his apartment wrapped in a towel making his way out to the balcony.

'Working hard to get my fill everybody wants a thrill, holy mother fucker.' Naruto pretty much yelled because of what he was staring at on the balcony, In front of him, was his neighbours' bare bottom.

The boy just noticing grabbed his towel from the floor and made his way into his apartment shouting "YOU FUCKING PERVERT."

"When I said I wanted a thrill I didn't mean that." Naruto said face palming his head as made his way into his apartment.

Naruto made his way through the halls of Konaho High School, flipping and turning his map trying to figure out where his home room was.

No luck, Naruto was just getting even more confused and frustrated the more he looked at the paper. Naruto folded the map and slammed his back against a locker.

"God damn it!" Naruto said with a grunt while closing his eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked to his right; down on the next row of lockers was his next door neighbour who was staring directly at him. But once the black haired boy noticed Naruto was looking at him he closed his locker and walked away. Finally after about ten minutes of searching and being late Naruto made his way to his home room.

Naruto entered the room where the teacher was talking in front of the class. Everyone began staring at him along with the teacher.

"Hi, welcome I'm Kakashi your teacher. You must be the new kid. Mind introducing yourself?" The teacher said.

Naruto stared at the class which was very intimidating, until he noticed a familiar black hair boy.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said bowing his head down.

Naruto made his way to a spare seat in the middle and sat down to listen to what else the teacher had to say.

"Well, now where was I? That's right; make sure your keep up your grades for your classes to get a better score before the end of the year, unless you want to repeat the year." Kakashi continued blabbering on as Naruto zoned out staring back at the black haired boy sitting in the back corner seat in the room by the window.

Their relationship so far had been really strange, they had only known each other for two days; so far they had both said 'Happy New Year' to each other and Naruto had seen his bare bottom.

Naruto was never good at making friends and never really had any; in fact people would rather avoid him or bully him.

The rest of the day was a breeze, Naruto had English class which they began reading a random book from a box which students were blindfolded when choosing. Math was an introduction on the text book, and cooking, well Naruto learnt about bar attending which he already did anyway at his gramps Jiraiya's restaurant. Recces and lunch he spent alone behind the gym where no one goes except for the couples who want to use the back old shed to have sex in, Naruto found this out quickly because the shed would rock around and he could hear moaning noises in the distance.

Naruto owned a car, but at the moment it was having some trouble, it a brown old rusty with two seats and back trailer, so unfortunately he had to walk home. When he arrived back to his apartment following him was the boy next door making his way up the balcony of the second level.

Naruto made his way to his door trying to put the key in, but it was stuck so he tried wriggling it around.

"You have to push sometimes, dodgy door knobs." The boy with black hair said as he had just opened his own door with the same technique. "By the way I'm Sasuke, you're Naruto I believe."

"Yes that right." Naruto said straightening his back.

"Well catch you later." Sasuke said as he entered his room.

Naruto was glad he knew his name finally, but he wasn't sure why he had been staring at him all day.


End file.
